Magic's Greatest Power
by Divatox240
Summary: She had been given one simple job: protect her two dearest friends, Lily and James Potter. She had failed! Now, to make amends, she will protect the son they left behind and help him complete his destiny. SiriusxOC SeverusxOC
1. Family Crisis

**Family Crisis**

**A/N:**** Sept. 15, 4:41pm - Alright, I know that I have a Star Wars story and a Wolf's Rain story going but I have recently watched Harry Potter and I **_**have **_**to at least start my version of the story. If you have read my previous works then you know how I write my stories. This is my character in Harry Potter if I could rewrite it (which will never happen, hence the fanfic).** **As usual, I will stay with canon; the only reason I would divert from it would be to alter events that are directly related to my character. Other than that, I will follow what happened in the books and movies. (And yes, my author's notes are usually long. Shrug. What? I've got a lot to explain, so there are no misunderstandings.) Btw, If you don't absolutely love my story or you just downright hate it, that's okay. I'm doing this for personal enjoyment, and if a few people like along the way: BONUS!**

**WARNING:**** This is a re-telling of Harry Potter with my character in it. It will take a while to write and will probably be long and arduous. So if you're looking for a quick story, you won't find it here. So, shoo.**

**Spoilers****: All of the books and movies, in order.**

**Rating:**** Rated T for most of the story. Rated M for excessive violence, cruelty, and slash later. Warning: character deaths (the only characters that die are the ones that already exist in canon) EXCEPT if I make an exception.**

**Pairings:**** SiriusxOC(Celestia, pronounced as it is spelled): But just like in the series, he dies; so I have to find someone else (sob. I don't like being alone). SeverusxOC I'm sorry, but I can't let the bravest man in the Harry Potter series die. OCxOC: (Daniel Greyback: a character I created) There will be slash between Lucius and I, but he's too much of a gentleman to leave his wife.) And any other pairings that are found in the books. (Remember: Other than my character, I didn't change ****anything****!) If you have questions, you will find out as you read.**

**Chapter 1: Family Crisis**

A thunderclap rumbled through the sky and shook the foundation of the house. The windows shook with such force, that if the young witch hadn't known that they were protected by magic, she thought they would surely shatter. It had been like this ever since _He_ started his genocide and domination campaign of the Muggles. Voldemort. The very name ignited a spark of hatred in her oblique, golden-blue eyes. _This nasty weather is a direct result of this stupid war! It's all his fault!_ She was a part of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization opposed to the self-proclaimed, Dark Lord's, rule. He wanted to dominate over all of the Muggles and kill Muggle-born witches and wizards, creating a pure-blood empire. He was extremely powerful and cunning, probably too smart for his own good. So, fighting, even resisting, him was difficult. Allies were hard to come by, too. Not because they were scarce; almost everyone hated him. It was because you didn't know who to trust because of the Death Eater's. They were followers of Voldemort and his ideals, and they could be anyone, and everyone suspected everyone else. Very few people were too willing to put their lives on the line, or the lives of their families, to fight back. It was simply easier to conform to what they told you and stay out of the way. He had extremely powerful wizards and dark creatures at his side. The Order had tried their best to defeat and oppose him where ever they could, but it seemed like a losing battle.

She had greatly aided the war effort due to her vast knowledge and in-born ability to understand the Dark Arts, but now her sole duty was to protect her best friends, Lily and James Potter. However, their infant son, Harry, was the most important, he was the key to defeating Voldemort for good. _UGH! Scum bag!_ She could never understand how someone could willingly cause so much pain and suffering without feeling the least bit of remorse. But she put that thought aside; she had given up on trying to understand the workings of the Dark Lord who was threatening the existence of everything she held dear. The only thing that concerned her was keeping the source of his defeat alive.

Another lightning bolt streaked across the sky and made her jump in surprise followed by a loud clap of thunder. A baby's cry comes floating from the other side of the room, startled from sleep by the sudden noise. Celestia put down the book she had been reading, brushing her wavy dark hair out of her eyes, and crossed the room of the small nursery. Rain pounded the windows and more lightning streaked across the sky, lighting the dimly lite room erratically. The weather had become chaotic and dreary at the start, seeming to reflecting the sorrow of the innocent victims and their families that were caught up in this hateful war. Bending down she scooped up young Harry Potter out of his crib and tried to comfort her distressed god-son.

"Shh, It's okay, Harry." she whispered softly, "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon." She looked out the window as the young boy continued to cry, almost magically aware of the condition of the broken world he was born into. Rocking him back and forth, Harry seemed to settle back into sleep. Celestia looked out the window at Godric's Hollow below. It was a quiet town with only a few shops and a generally well populated community, and was mostly a wizard village. _A good place to hide_, she thought, _doesn't stick out too much_. Seeing two hooded figures walk up the foggy drive, she stiffened. Hushing Harry as she placed him back in his bed, she reached toward the end table for her holly wand. She had a pretty good idea of who it was, but she had to be safe. She couldn't afford to take any risks, he was the only hope for the future.

Quickly, but silently, she made her way downstairs and positioned herself on one side of the front door, wand at the ready. She listened for sounds of the figures approaching, silently thanking Harry for remaining quiet. Just then, a light shown at the bottom of the doorframe and a glowing mist filtered into the room. Watching wearily, Celestia saw it materialize into a doe and knew that Lily and James were waiting on the other side.

Cautiously opening the door, she saw the two figures standing in the rain holding several brown paper bags. One of the figures lowered their hood and Celestia immediately smiled at her dearest friend. Nodding toward the house, Lily smiled back, "Come on, Cel! We'll catch a cold at this rate."

Still smiling, Celestia stepped aside to let them in the house, "Harry was awakened by the storm but he just went back to sleep." She whispered.

She took a few packages out of James' hands to help him in the house. "Thanks, Fang." Celestia smiled at the use of her Marauder nickname from their school days. "Man, it's ghastly out there, isn't it?" He asked lightly, trying to brighten the mood. Celestia turned and peered out at the deserted street before shutting the door.

Not moving, Celestia sighed deeply. "Yeah . . . it's going to get worse, isn't it? Heh, not that it already isn't." Celestia asked solemnly. They both stopped what they were doing and turned to face her. James' face was serious as he searched for something to say. Lily looked surprised but became suddenly uncomfortable.

Lily Evans, now Lily Potter, was the very first friend she had made when she attended Hogwarts. They had met on the train and became fast friends ever since. James was . . a little different. She had liked him because of their mutual 'interest' for causing trouble and eventually because of his bravery and loyalty to his friends. Lily and Celestia had been Maid's of Honor at each others' respective weddings. And when Lily's son was born, Celestia and her husband Sirius were made Harry's god-parents. It was something Celestia treasured because of her inability to have her own children.

And now, she was worried more than ever. There lives were in grave danger due to the prophecy of "the one who would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord". There were two children in question, but rumor has it that Harry was the intended target. She reminded herself to thank Severus for the warning whenever she got the chance, even if he was a Death Eater.

Lily slowly walked towards her and wrapped her arms comfortingly around her, giving her a squeeze. Sighing, she pulled back, "Don't worry. As long as we work together, we should be fine, right?" She looked to her husband, and James smiled reassuringly.

"Besides, He wouldn't know where to look. The secret is safe with Peter." James nodded as he approached them. "So, when is Sirius going to get here?" He smirked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh!" Celestia almost dropped the bag she was holding. "Ha-ha, I almost forgot! I have to pick him up in an hour." She looked at the clock after placing the bag on the kitchen table.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder, far louder than any they heard before, sounded overhead and shook the very ground they stood on. There was something odd about the noise and the three friends stood still, trying to figure out what had just transpired. Slowly, Celestia cautiously moved toward the front window. She couldn't shake an overwhelming sense of dread creep over her. It's like she could sense something was moving, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She had felt this feeling in the past, right before-

Gasping, she whirled around, fear shaking her voice, "We have to go,** now**!" Lily suddenly looked frightened. "He's coming!" She whispered hoarsely. Celestia always had the innate ability, almost like a sixth sense, to detect when danger was approaching and it was working overtime.

Running to the window, James looked down the seemingly empty street.

"B-but that's impossible!" Lily stammered, her voice filled with dread. Running to a closet, Celestia pulled out an emergency satchel that held extra supplies in case of emergencies. "B-but P-Peter." Lily continued, wringing her hands. "What happened to Peter?" James waved his hand for silence. Running to Lily, Celestia put an arm around her shoulder to calm her, as Lily sobbed quietly.

He squinted his eyes looking through the storm in both directions then widened when he saw what he had feared. A single pillar of black smoke flew down from the sky. "Yes, he's already on his way now!" Motioning to his wife, he quickly preceded upstairs. Running up the steps two at a time, Celestia paused at the top of the stairs waiting for Lily to grab Harry. It was an emergency plan they had laid out in case they needed it. Escorting Lily to the nursery, James was giving her important instructions to follow once they had escaped the house. Celestia would escort Lily and Harry to Professor Dumbledore while James would hold off whatever threat was approaching. Tears began to stream from Celestia's eyes as she knew that James was most likely going to die.

Celestia shifted from one foot to another, fear rising in her as she sensed the figure approaching. Celestia continually threw nervous glances at the front door. "James!" she whispered desperately. "James, hurry!" James ran from the nursery and stopped in front of Celestia.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" James asked, out of breath. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

Celestia threw her arms around him, "Please, be careful, James." She begged. She couldn't lose any more friends to this war. "They're going to need you." She tried to sound hopeful despite the gut-wrenching sense of dread that crept over her.

"Go on, then. Keep them safe, for me." He smiled, then he ran down the steps. "I'll hold them off as long as I can." Afterwards the house seemed to explode and James was caught in a bright green light.

A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

With the disappearance of Lord Voldemort, Celestia could move again. Gasping, she tried to sob and calm her ragged breathing at the same time. It wasn't working. Her chest hurt with each breath and she couldn't move her legs. She was still reeling at the very thought of being alive. She was sure that Voldemort had used the Killing Curse on her, it had grazed her side: but she wasn't dead!

She coughed at the dusty, cramped air around her. It was dark and it appeared that the house had collapsed, if not the whole thing, then at least part of it. She wondered if Voldemort was dead. He had to be or else he wouldn't just leave Celestia alive. She tried to remain quiet as she didn't know if any Death Eater's had come to investigate. Her face was streamed with countless tears as she recounted the horrible attack.

: The door had been blown open and Voldemort stepped through. James hadn't found his wand yet after he had set it down when they came in. Then a green beam of light had hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying into the wall and slumped to the floor, lifeless.

"NOOOO!" Celestia heard the scream, but wasn't fully aware that she had made the noise. Then slowly turning to her, Voldemort proceeded to unleash the same form of death on her. As the beam headed towards her, she raised her wand and diverted the attack to blow a hole in the side of the house. She had a better understanding of the Dark Arts, but that would only give her a slight advantage.

Whirling around, she bolted down the hall toward the nursery. A grief-stricken Lily poked her head out. Waving her off, Celestia looked behind her as a black cloak ascended the stairs, "Lily, GO! Get out through the window!" Then Lily's eyes widened in horror and Celestia knew why. Turning around to face her attacker, she saw the green beam graze her side. Her body collapsed and slid across the floor before stopping in front of the nursery door.

"CELESTIA!" Lily didn't have time to react. She ran in the room and slammed the door shut. Celestia knew that wouldn't hold of the Dark Lord for long. Wait! How did she know that? She's supposed to be dead! But, no. She clearly saw the bottom of his cloak sweep across the floor towards her before stopping at the door. He was apparently alone as he blasted the door open. Celestia moved to get up but her body didn't respond, she couldn't even talk. All she could do was lay there and watch Lily die.

Voldemort stepped into the room as Lily moved in front of the crib, blocking his progress. She was frightened, but she held fast. Raising his wand, Voldemort spoke for the first time, "I am giving you the opportunity to save yourself. Step aside and you may live." His voice was harsh and smooth at the same time. She could only shake her head frantically. "Stand aside." He said more forcefully.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead . ." She pleaded, starting to cry in desperation.

"This is my last warning . ." he insisted. "Stand aside now, or die."

Still Lily would not move, bravely standing up to the most powerful dark lord in magical history for the sake of her son. "Not Harry! Please . . have mercy . ." She tried to reason with him one last time. "Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything . ." Then that familiar green light shot out and Lily screamed one last time as she crumpled to the floor. _NOOO!_ Fighting off her paralysis, Celestia tried to move her arm toward her wand but it wasn't moving fast enough. _By the stars! Please, not Harry!_ She begged silently. Lines of tears flowed undeterred down her face. He was only a child, just a baby. But she could only watch in horror as he approached the crib. Raising his wand, he unleashed his attack out of pure malice.

Then as suddenly as it was released from his wand, it bounced back and engulfed Lord Voldemort in a violent green explosion. Afterwards, all feeling had disappeared until she had just awakened. :

She paused her memories as a searing pain developed behind her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a green light filtering into the small pocket of debris she was trapped in. Recognizing it as the Dark Mark, she spat in disgust. _How dare they mark this house with such slander!_ She thought contemptuously. Still sobbing, she began to wriggle her way out of the rubble. Just then, she heard a faint sound. A small precious sound she never though she would hear again. A baby's cry!

Harry! Harry was still alive! By some great miracle, he was still alive! She quickened her efforts to free herself. Getting her legs out from under a slab of concrete, she picked her way across the broken house surprised that she wasn't severely injured and even more so because she was alive at all. Crawling between wood beams she found his crib turned upside down. Lifting the strewn blankets she saw his bright green eyes that he had inherited from his mother. New tears flowed as she picked him up, the small boy crying out into the night. Wrapping him in a clean blanket, she hugged him to her chest and made her way out of the partially destroyed house.

When she finally made it out, she collapsed on the ground and held him to her chest, sobbing. She knew that she had to get away before the Muggles came and discovered this tragedy, but she was unable to move with the weight of her grief. Why had she survived? How was it possible? Her job was to protect them and she had been completely useless.

Suddenly, she heard a roaring sound from in the sky, growing louder as it approached the ground. Looking up she saw a bright headlight come down and land on the street in front of the house. It was Sirius! Jumping off the motorcycle, he ran towards his wife, worry-stricken. "Oh my stars!" He exclaimed looking at the house. His voice cracked with emotion, "Celestia, what-what happened?" He kneeled next to her as Harry released another round of tears. "Oh my . .are they d-dead?" He asked disbelievingly, looking at the house once more. All she could do was nod. Wrapping his arms around her and Harry protectively, he let his own tears fall. "How could this . .?"

After a few moments, he looked around at the surrounding streets. Eyeing the gathering Muggles, he grabbed the end of her jacket. "C-come on," he sobbed, "We have to get him out of here."

A loud booming voice echoed across the drive, "CELESTIA!" Her father had arrived. He was far taller than any normal man because of his half giant's blood. Hagrid lumbered his way toward them. "Celestia, are you alright?" His large shaggy beard was wet with tears that still flowed. Stepping on the gate, he cautiously approached them, "I saw the Dark Mark from the other side o' town. Oh my, is that him? What happened ter his mum and dad? Oh, Merlin's beard!" His heavy sobs echoed in the valley town.

Handing Harry to Sirius, she stepped toward her dad. She only came up to the middle of his chest. Looking up at him, she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Dad, remember what Dumbledore said?" He nodded, letting out another loud sob. "You have to take him there, I'm going to find out what happened." Sirius walked to stand next to her, handing Harry over seemed like the hardest thing he had to do.

But, Sirius knew that they must do what Dumbledore instructed. "You'd better hurry, Hagrid." He smiled weakly. "You can take my motorcycle." He nodded at the bike in the middle of the street.

"Don't worry, Cel." Hagrid reassured her, through his tears. "I'll take him straight ther." Positioning the small boy in his coat he turned and headed off. Climbing aboard he looked back, "You two take care, yeh hear?" Celestia smiled one last time as he started the engine and took off into the air. She watched after him until she couldn't hear the roar of the motor anymore. Turning back, she buried her face in Sirius' shoulder and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her again and cried silently along with her. The anguish at losing two of their dearest friends, as well as everyone else they had known that suffered in this war, was too much.

Finally, pulling away, she looked at him, "I think Voldemort is dead." She sobbed. "It is the only reason that Harry is still alive. But I don't know why. It must have been powerful magic because the house was destroyed." She sobbed. "I was-I was completely useless." She cried, new tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, no you weren't, luv!" he soothed, "You did everything you could."

She heard something behind her, something was creeping up on her. Turning around with a start, she examined the damaged house. "What? What do you see?" Her husband asked quietly.

There! She saw a figure in the middle of the house. Silently running along the side of the property she made her way into the backyard with Sirius close on her tail. Hiding by the bushes, she waited with baited breath to see who it was. As he emerged, she gasped. It was Peter! Completely unharmed! That could only mean that he wasn't tortured for the information! He gave up Lily and James' hiding place willingly!

She took a deep breath. She would give him the opportunity to explain himself . . . then she would kill him! Stepping out of the bushes, she made her presence known. "Peter! What happened?" He spun around appearing to be clutching something in his hand. She saw that he was retrieving Voldemort's discarded wand! Knowing that he had been caught by the wrong people, he took off across the meadow and Celestia gave chase.

"Celestia!" Sirius took off after her. "Celestia, he could be dangerous by now!" All she was aware of was her anger. _How could he do this to them! Lily and James were our best friends! We protected him. They didn't deserve this!_ She felt heat begin to creep up her body as her anger grew. There was no doubt now that he willingly betrayed her friends. Of course, their was the possibility of him being under the Imperius Curse, but that was unlikely. Peter was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. He would only cower and flee if he knew he was in the wrong or if he was afraid for his own safety.

_I really hate cowards!_ She thought bitterly. She hated the whole lot of them. It wasn't fear that she hated or anyone who experienced fear. That was normal, in fact, she would be perfectly insulted if you didn't or claimed to not feel fear. It was a natural part of being alive. She hated cowards (which in her eyes, was a completely different issue). And for a few loathsome reasons. When your friend is a coward, they look to you for protection when they are in danger. Well, that's understandable; if you were a good friend you would provide such protection, which she did willingly. But the moment you're not around and their safety is threatened, and the only way to save themselves is to stab you in the back: they'll do it, gladly! Because when their backs are against the wall, they'll turn against you. She had hoped that through the encouragement of his friends and his schooling, he had become braver. _But, I guess you can't change someone away from their true nature completely._ She thought, suddenly saddened. But that didn't quell her anger.

Peter headed toward a moor on the outside of the town. It was a typical moor, flat, empty and smoke seeming to rise from the ground making it unpredictably murky. Transforming into her wolf animagus, she was able to run faster. Peter looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he realized that he would soon be caught at the pace he was going. Almost tripping on a log, he doubled his efforts to get away. Celestia heard Sirius by her side and surmised that he was in his respective animagus form as well. Darting to his right, Peter headed back toward town. Following close behind, Celestia and Sirius transfigured into their natural forms before reaching the outskirts of town.

"PETER!" She screamed, her voiced echoing around the empty alleyways they darted through. She launched a few hexes at him, but they missed as the alleyways were too narrow.

She saw a few Muggles turn on their home lights, but she didn't care. Her sole focus for the night, and so help her, the rest of her life if need be, would be to kill Peter like the deceitful, filthy rat he was. She had no idea what had made Celestia trust him in the first place. _Oh yeah, Lily._ She was always too kind. _Which wasn't always a bad thing_, she thought, as new tears fell from her eyes. But if this was the result of putting your life into someone else's hands, she vowed she would never trust anyone ever again. Of course, in the back of her mind, she knew she was being irrational, but she would deal with that later.

"Celestia, p-please listen to me! It was a mistake to be sure, right?" Peter stammered, his voice shaking terribly with fear. She launched a stunning spell in his direction in rage. It bounced off a trash can and blew a few bricks loose on the adjacent brick wall, exploding more forcefully due to her anger.

"A mistake?" She hollered, disgust evident in her voice. "Oh, Yeah! I'd say it was a mistake, Peter!" She spat his name as if it were an obscene word that she was forced to say. "And it will be the last 'mistake' you will ever make." She vehemently yelled, her sobs shaking her voice. She stopped before she got to the edge of a main road, looking for Peter, who had disappeared.

"Calm down, Cel." Sirius tried to reason with her when he had caught up, but she turned away from him. She will gladly take the consequences of her actions later, right now she would do what, she thought, was pre-dominantly necessary. A couple of the locals had finally managed to dredge up the courage to venture out-of-doors to find out what the commotion was about. Seeing a shadow move in the corner of her eye, she took off down the road with Sirius on her heels. She only imagined that the Muggles followed, no doubt to watch the 'excitement' that was brewing.

Peter jumped out of his hiding place, but then tripped on a wooden crate and was sent tumbling to the ground. This allowed Sirius and Celestia to catch up to him, drawing their wands. Some of the on-lookers laughed, no doubt under-estimating the power of the 'pieces of wood' they directed at their captive. Peter, however, understood the gravity of his situation; looking around for an escape route.

Shaking her head, she tried to calm her ragged breathing, "There's no escape, Peter!" Sirius looked at her uneasily, however, he too was becoming increasingly more angry. "You will pay for your crimes."

Wringing his hands in agitation, he spoke in a soft voice, "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He whined. Even as the anger boiled inside of her, a corner of her mind softened her emotions. Spending time with Lily over the years had softened her heart and calmed her, seemingly ever present, temper. As much as she wanted to make him pay, she realized it wasn't her job to place to bestow judgment. Besides, she doubted that becoming a murderer would be the best way to respect Lily's memory.

Lowering her wand, she sighed heavily, "No. But we will take you in to the Ministry of Magic." She added forcefully. His eyes grew to the size of golf balls when he realized he would be sent to Azkaban Prison for treason. He seemed to consider his options, then finding none, hung his head in defeat. He pulled out his wand in a gesture of surrender.

Then, pointing it at the sky, he yelled at the top of his voice, "Sirius Black murdered Lily and James Potter!" She was about to yell her retort to such a mark when he lowered his wand to the ground. Sensing the danger, she whirled around, "RUN!" She yelled at the Muggles, who suddenly looked frightened. Sirius had attempted to disarm Peter before he could unleash his attack. "Hurry, RUN . ." The street beneath her exploded; Sirius and Celestia were thrown into a small shop on the other side of the street. Breaking through the front glass window, they tumbled across display tables. A Muggle alarm system went off as she scrambled to her feet and bolted outside. Several dead bodies covered the streets as a result of Peter's suicidal attack. He was no where in sight. But then she saw a small rat jump down into the sewer through the, now exposed, underground. She and Sirius were about to give chase when they were surrounded by several Aurors from the Ministry of Magic.

**TBC! Done! **

**June 10, 2011 11:48am - Alright, I have three stories going on at the same time, so I need to ask for patience. I will try to work on each story a little bit each week. I will never leave a story hanging for more than a month (And if I do, I ask that you send me a reminder, pleaz! Smile.) Also, since college term has ended, and I'm not going to summer term, I'll have more time to work on the story. But I'm also trying to look for a job, patience pleaz!**


	2. Bete Noir

**A/N:**** Like all my other stories, I will say that I am very busy. A lot busier than I should be, but what can you do. I also have three stories I'm working on. People read my Star Wars story a lot so I have to regularly update, so I'm working as much as I can. Thank you for being patient.**

**Rated:**** Rated K+**

**Summary:**** Celestia is in a real pickle. Everyone thinks that she and her husband are traitors and will sentence them to Azkaban for life. Can she find someone to believe her story before it's too late?**

_**Bete Noir**_

_6 months later . ._

"So, you do not deny that you were there the night that Lily and James were killed?" She was sitting in a chair in one of the lower dungeon courtrooms of the Ministry of Magic, and she was very irritated with their idiotic line of questioning. The round room held sets of seats that lined the outside walls and small torches lite the room at set intervals. Right now, the room was crowded with witches and wizards in red robes and various other people she knew and/or recognized. She even saw her friends in the visitors' seating. She was sitting in a wooden chair on a raised dais in the middle of the room. Two metal braces keep her wrists pinned to the arms of the chair; they weren't too tight but she thought it was over kill. It was just a security protocol until they could determine her innocence.

She was before the Wizengamot, the criminal high court, because she had convinced Albus Dumbledore that she had relevant information about the night that Lily and James died, but she wouldn't tell him what it was. The Wizengamot would need to see his surprise if she had any hope of proving her innocence. But looking around the room, she knew it would take a lot to convince them. Some still didn't believe her. _Bastards! Like she would betray Dumbledore and expect to survive the reprisal,_ she thought spitefully. _Not everyone is a traitor! Some of us still have honor._

She had been given clean black robes and the chance to wash her hair. But she still looked like crap. She looked up at the dark, and still slightly dirty, hair that fell in her face. She had spent six months in Azkaban Prison waiting to be put on trial. At least she was getting a trial, Sirius won't be so lucky, until after today. If she could prove her innocence today, then the Wizengamot would consider giving him a hearing.

_It took them long enough though_, she thought ruefully. But she didn't blame them. The Wizengamot had been backed up from all of the criminal trials they had to do after the disappearance of Lord Voldemort. The trial for her was deemed 'unimportant,' so, unfortunately, she had to sit in Azkaban until the court would see her. It had been the most miserable time in her entire life.

She closed her eyes for a moment while the wizards bickered amongst themselves. She wasn't big on pleasantries especially if she was dealing with people she didn't like. And she wasn't above talking back to people, saying what was on her mind even if it was rude or threatening, or insulting someone's intelligence when she knew they were being stupid even if it was the Minister of Magic.

She was aggressively tired. For the past couple of weeks, every time Celestia closed her eyes she saw Lily scream, reliving her death over and over. She hated Dementors with a passion, especially after her time locked up. It would be a long time before she would be able to sleep soundly again.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was reiterating the last question, again. "So to review: You do not deny that you were there the night that Lily and James were killed?"

"Well, yes," She replied again, agitation creating an edge in her voice. "I was in the house when the Fidelius Charm was cast. I was with them when they went into hiding under orders from Dumbledore." This statement caused many murmurs from the assembled witches and wizards.

"So, you can confirm that Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper?" Asked Cornelius Fudge, the head of the Wizengamot. "You can confirm that he betrayed Lily and James?" The tension in the entire room became almost palpable.

Shaking her head frantically, she nearly jumped out of her chair, "NO! Sirius wasn't the Secret-Keeper; Peter was." Gasping and nervous chatter broke out over the entire room as she looked around at the many faces. She was glad inwardly that Dumbledore was also surprised, but she still wasn't sure if it would help or hurt her.

"Are sure you're not mistaken?" Fudge continued, glancing from Dumbledore back to her, "He could have had you under the Imperius Curse. If you are under it's influence you can't tell . . ." He began when she interrupted him.

"I know the affects of the Imperius Curse. And I know how to fight it off." She responded gruffly. "If you don't remember, I was the one who needed to know about such things." Of course, Celestia had been referring to the time she had spent as a temporary Auror for the Ministry of Magic upon Fudge's request. "Sirius was James' best friend. He would rather die than betray him! James knew this, but Sirius was aware that Voldemort knew this as well. It was Sirius' idea to switch the Secret-Keeper to Peter at the last minute so Sirius could act as a decoy. We didn't even tell Professor Dumbledore." She said, glancing at her old Headmaster. "The less people who knew about it the better. Now, I know that it was a mistake." She added glumly looking at her former Headmaster. He nodded his sympathy toward her almost imperceptibly.

"But that's not all," She spoke up again, "I had begun to mistrust Peter during the war. So I also have more information about Peter's betrayal _before_ the death of the Potter's." The energy in the room seemed to shift as she continued. "I had an agent working undercover to find Peter's true allegiance." Fudge motioned for her to continue. "His testimony will vindicate Sirius and I, and convict Peter of the crime."

"Well," The Minister waved his hand in annoyance, "Tell us the name and we will see if what you have said is true." Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Frank Longbottom had discovered that Peter Pettigrew was working for Voldemort long before Lily and James went into hiding." She proclaimed. The room suddenly became quiet, almost awkwardly so. Silence had seemed to stretch out, and it made Celestia uncomfortable. Something wasn't right. "What? Just ask Frank. He'll tell you. Peter betrayed us all!" She looked around the room fervently for his familiar face among the crowd of visitors. She caught Remus' eye and he shook his head sadly.

Fudge raised his hand for silence, "Has no one told you?" He asked quietly after a spell of silence. She drew her attention back to the podium. He sighed heavily, "Frank and Alice were attacked the night Lily and James were murdered." He took another long pause, which annoyed her. _What? Is he pausing for dramatic affect?_ "They were attacked . . . by Bellatrix Lestrange." She gasped sharply, then a deep frown creased her light features. Bellatrix Lestrange was her cousin-in-law, a brutal duelist and high advocate for Voldemort. Some say she abandoned her sanity a long time ago.

"Their not . . Are they . ." She couldn't even bring herself to ask. "It's all my fault, isn't it? I didn't mean for him to . . I just . . I put him in great danger." She solemnly hung her head. She suddenly looked up with fear in her eyes, "Wait! Neville, they're son. What happened to Neville?"

"They are not dead and neither is their son. But Frank's Alice's minds are . . . lost." He added apprehensively. "Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on them until they went insane, permanently damaging their minds."

"Ohh, Frank, forgive me!" She hung her head and cried, forgetting that she was still in the presence of others. She had been good friends with Frank and Alice. She was, once again, overwhelmed by the price that innocent people had paid during this war. She had lost too many friends; she couldn't bear to lose anymore.

Cornelius looked down at her sympathetically, then he addressed the room, "Is there anyone who will speak for the defense?" The room got quiet as everyone looked around for the brave soul who would stick their neck out for her.

Albus Dumbledore stood and made his way to the center of the circular room. "Celestia has been studying to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. And if I am not mistaken, she has a lot more to learn still." He gave her trademark smile as she tried to hide her own. Clearing his throat, he continued, "She has a kind heart and is extremely trustworthy." He paused, thoughtfully. "If I am not mistaken she saved several important Ministry officials from certain death before she followed Lily and James into hiding." He nodded at the Minister with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Several Death Eater's, and Voldemort himself, had cornered the Minister and several Aurors until Celestia and two of the Aurors under her command had bravely stood up to the Dark Lord and his followers long enough to let the others escape. She had spent several days in St. Mungo's afterwards, but she had escaped with her life. The other two with her hadn't been so lucky. It was why this trial was so controversial; if she were to be accused of betraying Lily and James, she would be stripped of the Order of Merlin that would be awarded to her for her bravery.

Cornelius pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh . . Right. Well, there is no doubt that she _has_ done the Ministry a great service. But, what evidence is there to prove her innocence?" The assembled crowd nodded in agreement and looked at Dumbledore.

He seemed to give the question a great deal of thought. "Well," he finally spoke, "I have none." He simply shrugged. The court room gasped; Celestia shook her head in growing desperation. _WHAT? Boy, I'd kill you if I had a wand_, she thought snidely. "But . . I don't think that evidence is necessary, do you Minister? She has performed numerous actions for the benefit of wizarding society and for the protection of the world as a whole. She has put herself at extreme risk to ensure everyone's safety, even going so far as to disregard her own, for the sake of other's. Her acts of heroism are insurmountable to calculate. She has strenuously worked hard to ensure and investigate a way to bring about the downfall of Voldemort on my behalf." He gave her a genuine smile, for which she was thankful for. "I think it's safe to say that there is no doubt in my mind that she is innocent. I trust her implicitly." Several murmurs rose from the room as they took in the realization that she would be important enough for Dumbledore to make such a claim. Celestia breathed a sigh of relief. Professor Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, which meant that his opinions and counsel carried great weight with the other members.

"Very well," Fudge called the room to order, "all of those in favor of conviction." A few people raised their hands. Dolores Umbridge also raised her hand as Celestia scowled at her. Dolores always hated her because she was quarter Giant; she didn't like any half-breeds. And she hated Dolores for her medieval personality. _Hmm_, she thought smugly, _she's always sour cause she knows that I can kick her butt in a duel any day_. "All of those in favor of dismissing the accused of all charges." The majority of the room raised their hands as the Minister slammed his grovel against the podium. "Very well, all charges dismissed. This trial is adjourned. The next meeting of the Wizengamot will be the trial of Sirius Black." The minute that the Ministry slammed his grovel against the podium for the last time, the metal braces holding her lifted.

She jumped off the chair and embraced her former professor. Pulling back she smiled at him, "Thanks, Albus. I couldn't have gotten out of there without you."

He smiled back at her, but his smile quickly faded. "I knew I could keep you out of trouble. But now the hard part begins." He finished as he nodded to the hall. Through the open door, Celestia could see several Dementors escorting Sirius to another courtroom. Dumbledore was right, the hard part was just starting.

oOo

Celestia was back in Dumbledore's office as she continued to stem the flow of tears that continued to fall.

**TBC! Undone!**

**June 10, 2011 12:24pm - Bete Noir means nightmare in French.**


End file.
